Death (The Primordials)
Death is the fourth Primordial Being and the first Horseman, coming into existence with the concept of death and appearing after Pagan did. He is the younger brother of God, Chaos, and Pagan, the elder brother of Oberon, Famine, War, and Pestilence, the husband of Lauren, and the father of Darion Everett. History Shortly after Pagan came into existence, Death did as well, followed almost immediately by Oberon, and then the other horsemen, Death witnessed the Leviathan turn evil due to Chaos and found them amusing, he also witnessed Pagan fight Chaos with the assistance of the Archangels, and the sealing of it with Lucifer having the lock. He went with his brothers Pagan and Oberon to set up a system to keep stability in the universe. Pagan and Death, at one point encountered an alien species that Death found amusing due to them making Pagan uncomfortable. Chaos had managed to subtly influence Death, making him kill beings at random and threatening the natural order they had made, requiring him to be sealed away for a time to cleanse him of the corruption. He was released from his coffin a few times for events that needed mass killings, overcoming his corruption after only two times. Death managed to trick Heaven when they attempted to seal him after flooding the world, sending the majority of his power into the coffin instead of his body. Death later had a Son named Darion with a woman he was in love with named Lauren. Present Day Death first appeared in recent times in Chicago, having been bound to Lucifer, and prepared to set of a chain of storms across the world, he gave Dean Winchester his ring with little fuss in order to be freed from Lucifer, telling him to do whatever it takes to stop him. After the apocalypse was averted, Death noted that very soon after, the fates of the Winchester brothers had been sealed next time he claimed them, and realized that Pagan must of done that, as only he holds the ability to prevent a resurrection. Death later appeared in Pagan and Cassandra's home, wanting to catch up with his brother after him being missing for so long and explaining the relation that the Primordial Beings have to one another to Cassandra. After Gadreel and Cassandra had killed three demons Death appeared in Seattle and waited for the Archreaper Malthael to give him the souls, wanting to decide whether to reincarnate or permanently damn them himself. Personality Death is in many ways opposite of his elder brother Pagan, being stoic and nearly emotionless, only truly showing anger at beings that claim to be on the level of Death and his brothers, and when any being violates the natural order to a significant degree. Death acts differently when around his brothers and family than anyone else, showing more emotion that he would around other beings. He loves the woman named Lauren, viewing her soul as the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Death, upon coming into existence, considered calling himself Nagap, due to being the opposite of Pagan, before choosing the name Death. Death has immense respect for the soul, viewing it as a beautiful thing, greater than many realize. Death is also willing to allow demonized souls a second chance, but only once as he knows that some people are not inherently evil and were merely dealt a bad hand, however if a demon dies twice he sends them to an inescapable part of Hell. Death, when talking to Dean in Chicago, did not call his older brother Pagan in order to honor his request of not being mentioned while in exile, instead referring to him as God, showing that he respects his brothers wishes. Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being and Horseman of Death, he has an immense amount of power, with only God, Chaos, and Pagan surpassing him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Death has shown a great deal of power, being able to flood the world and alter the cosmos with little to no effort, the only thing he can't do is kill his elder brothers or carve pieces of souls off of the main portion. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Death has a tremendous knowledge of creation, more than the archangels and Chaos, and a good bit more about most, but not all things than Oberon. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence Death is above age and disease. Due to his status as the Primordial Being of Death he cannot be killed as long as the possibility for death exists. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as death exists in the universe. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury, only his fellow Primordial Beings, Pagan's sword, or his own Scythe can harm him. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, Death can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Necrokinesis: Death has the ability to kill almost anything in existence, killing a man who bumped into him just by dusting off his suit and could kill Odin when he had the souls and Leviathan of Purgatory within himself. He is even able to kill an entire species at once, if he had killed Odin the Leviathan species would have died as well. * Telepathy: Death can read the minds of almost any being effortlessly, easily hearing Cassandra's thoughts when he spoke to her. * Teleportation: Death can teleport almost anywhere in the universe with only God, Chaos, and Pagan able to stop him from being somewhere, even going into Lucifer's cage and leaving without any problems. * Supernatural Perception: Death can clearly see and hear every creature in existence. * Resurrection/Reincarnation: Death can resurrect the dead, and repair himself if he is destroyed, given enough time. Death can also reincarnate souls to give them a second chance, shown when he reincarnated two of the three demons that Gadreel and Cassandra killed. * Entity Creation: Death has the ability to create beings, but only did so to create Reapers. * Death Empowerment: Death gains power from every being when they die, similar but opposite to Pagan gaining power from every new life. Death gains an infinitesimal amount of power more than Pagan does from the same being. Equipment * Death's Scythe: Death created this scythe, which has the ability to kill almost any being upon stabbing it. * Death's Ring (Formerly): At one time Death held a ring that was linked to his powers, but after the apocalypse it disappeared. Vulnerabilities Even though Death is a Primordial Being being and a Horseman, he has a few weaknesses. * His Brothers: Death can be killed by God and Chaos, overcome, sealed and eventually be killed by Pagan, and injured by Oberon. * Pagan's Sword: The sword of his older brother can destroy his physical form for awhile. * Death's Scythe: his own scythe can destroy his form for a time. * His Ring (formerly): During the apocalypse a good amount of Death's power was bound to his ring and its loss removed that portion his power. * Binding: Death, due to being a horseman, can be bound like his fellow horsemen. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters